1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to droppable or air-delivered ammunition, especially ammunition which is adapted to lie in-wait or in a lurking condition, and which includes a parachute and with a device for clearing away the parachute subsequent to being deposited on the ground.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A droppable article of ammunition of that type has already become known from the disclosure of German Patent 28 34 435. In that publication there is provided a description of a separating device for the automatic separation of a parachute from a load upon striking against the ground. The separating device opens itself at impact with the ground. The parachute is then able to distance itself from the droppable ammunition. However, as a rule, the parachute will remain in proximity to the droppable ammunition and thereby cause the position thereof to become recognizable, so that it becomes possible to evade the landed ammunition, or to enable the attacking of the latter. This is particularly undesirable for ammunition which lies in-wait, inasmuch as this ammunition comes into action only after a longer period of time.